Kickin' It
by Lily Coles
Summary: The Wasabi Warrior's journey through high school, with friends, foes, a little love, and of course a lot of action! I am so bad at summaries, this is my first story, please give it a chance! :)
1. PreviewDraft

**Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my first Kickin' It story and it is basically the episodes written with a few tweaks for more Kick, Jace and Milton/Julie (I have no idea what their couple name is!) Hope you like it! P.S. This first episode is almost exactly the same so if you have seen it you don't really need to read this**

_**Jack's POV**_

I walk into the cafeteria of my new school, maybe I will finally make some friends. I grab a tray and walk up to the lunch lady and ask her:

"How you doing? It's my first day, what would you recommend?"

"Not this stuff!, I don't know what half of it is!" she replied. Ok looks like this school may be a bit crazier than the last one. I turn around just in time to see a blonde girl drop her apple. I have just enough time to get it with my foot and throw it so I can catch it with my hand. Wow she is pretty.

"Ok that was almost cool, I'm Kim." she smiled

"I'm Jack!" I smiled back. "I'm new."

"Yeah I can tell you still have that new guy smell." she replied. Ok maybe this school is a lot weirder.

"Um can I have my apple back?" I slightly blushed when I realised I still had her apple.

"Oh sure!" I replied "Well maybe I'll see you around Kim"

"Maybe you will" she smiled again. She has a really pretty smile, I pushed that thought away when I heard someone call my name, well not my real name.

"Hey new kid!" A smaller but slightly larger kid called from a table, there was him, a skinny kid and a Latino it looked like. I pointed to me and he nodded. I came over to the table while the latino started talking.

"Hey what do you think your doing Eddie? We save this seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and super models!" I laughed at his remark.

"Well i'm Jack, how do you guys all know each other?"

"We're friends, we do karate together after school" the skinny one replied.

"We don't just do karate, these fists are registered weapons. In fact i've already gotten a few calls from the Navy Seals!" the Latino one said. He must be the funny one.

"Navy Seals? You're afraid of baby seals!" Eddie I think replied.

Just then some dude threw a ball of whatever that was at the skinny one.

"GAHHHH" he yelled and the guys laughed.

"That's awesome that kid from the Black Dragon Dojo just nailed you in th-" the Latino was cut off by another food ball hitting his head. "Not cool man, not cool!" I wonder what the Black Dragon Dojo is?

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" I asked amazed at how they didn't fight back. "Wait I thought you guys knew karate!"

"We do!" the skinny one stood up and then sat back down. "But they know it better."

I knew I needed to stand up for my new found friends. "It's cool I got this" I said as I walked over to the "Black Dragons" table. I faintly heard the skinny one say something about learning my name, I guess they didn't hear me. I decided to go with my cheerleader line.

"Hey guys I like your outfits. You guys cheerleaders?" I asked.

"NO! But bryan used to be." Their leader answered. "So you got a problem or something?" he asked and then showed off a bit of karate, but I wasn't here to fight.

"Look man i'm not here to fight." I said as I walked back to the table I was sitting at when he threw a punch and I caught it.

"You probably shouldn't of done that" I said then I flipped him and sent him across the floor, that's when all his friends came and attacked me as well. Some how I ended up on Kim's table so I winked and smiled at her. She smiled back. Oh yeah Jack's charm is back! I was almost done the fight and only one guy was left, the leader I saw my chance when I spotted three of the "food balls" (**AU: I have no idea what they are**) and kicked them in his face one in each eye and one in his mouth. I then realised I better get out of there before someone saw me, I don't want to get in trouble the first day, so I ran out as fast as I could.

_**No One's POV**_

_(Music Plays) Rudy: Hi i'm Sensei Rudy and I run the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy! Fun day at the beach ruined by a gang of ninjas?! (defeats ninjas) WIPEOUT! Come on down to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy today and I'll teach you how to throw a... FOOT!... FIST!... FIESTA! (End of commercial)_

"Now that's what you call marketing fellas!" Rudy remarked to two gentlemen in suits after his commercial."Now what did you think? He asked.

"We think this dojo is the worst of the Bobby Wasabi dojos!" one man said.

"If you don't win two belts at the next tourname


	2. Fat Chance (Real Chapter 1)

**AU: Ok this is the first chapter that I am actually doing, I think I may post my draft chapter of episode 1 but the story starts in episode 2, I have decided to only keep lines that I really like. Also in this chapter there won't be a lot of Kick its more of a friendship chapter, but I will put in as much kick as possible. So here is technically chapter 1!**

_**Milton's POV**_

I can't believe it! I won the spelling bee! I am so proud of myself I can't stop smiling i'm sure my friends will be even more proud.

"Hey Guys! Guess who won the district-wide spelling bee!" I exclaimed "I'll give you a clue M and E"

"Aw Milton did Mary Everwood beat you again?" Jerry asked. Really Jerry, really?

"NO, its me you toad!" I answered quite annoyed that no one was excited.

"Uh Milton what is that?" Eddie pointed to my trophy.

"It's my trophy" I replied "Now who's the man?" I asked.

"Jack is the man!" Principal Taters yelled coming down the hall with a giant trophy.

"Thanks to Jack we have won our first gymnastics trophy in 15 years." Of course! Jack is gonna get all the attention as always. I don't know what I was thinking.

"Well I was just trying to move fast enough so no one noticed I was wearing a unitard" Jack said "When your in one of those, even if you win, you loose!"

I ignored Jack until everyone left, that's when an idea popped into my head. Someone left the ladder that goes to the trophy case!

"You may be small but your gonna hang with the big guys buddy!" I exclaimed to my trophy.

I was almost at the top and my trophy was almost in the spot, when I lost my balance and fell! However I was caught by a pair of arms and I looked up to see our custodian.

"If you're my guardian angel, you are really good at your job!" I exclaimed and he smiled.

_**Kim's POV**_

Milton had just finished telling us about his custodian guardian angel and Jack had said that he never noticed him, so I decided to challenge him a bit. After all I do kinda, sort of like him so I should see if he kinda, sort of likes me back.

"So you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian walking around, but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from left to right?" I asked.

"First of all it was right to left." I can't believe he still remembers! "Second of all it wasn't a ponytail it was a french braid, and third if the custodian had legs like Donna Tobin maybe I would've noticed him too!" Jack finished.

At that moment another idea came to mind. "Jack why don't you and the guys go inside I'll be there in a second" I said.

"Ok, I guess." Jack answered a little questionably.

Once they were inside I took my elastic and put my hair up. Let's see if Jack notices anything suspicious. I walked in to the Dojo and the minute I walked in all the guys looked at me to see what I was doing out there.

"Hey Kim did you just put your hair up?" Jack asked. Yes! Before I could answer Rudy came in with a wheelbarrow full of magic stuff.

"Guys the magic shop has to close and they have to sell all their things at half price." Rudy said sadly "I almost feel like i'm going to cry." he said as he took out a hanker chief and wiped his eyes but then pulled out another one, and another one like in magic shows.

"I don't know how he is doing that, but it's freaking me out man!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Anyways, a new storage unit opened up right below us! I finally have space for all my stuff!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Finally!" I said "This place looks like an old cat lady lives here!"

"No it does not!" Rudy replied.

"Really?" I said as I went to open a closet and everything fell out. I quickly stepped back and ended up falling into Jack's arms. We both turned red but quickly recovered. After everything came out a cat climbed out as well.

"That is not my cat!" Rudy yelled but then whispered "Are you coming Tip-Tip" and left with cat in his wheelbarrow.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Bringing presents to custodians, that's not cool!" Jerry consulted Milton "What's next? Bringing crossing guards to the prom?"

"I tried but she says she just wants to be friends." Eddie replied.

"I think it's sweet Milton brought his new friend a cake!" There was Kim being her nice self, always saying nice things.

"I think it's sweet Milton bought his new friend a cake!" I imitated Kim.

"See Jerry, Jack thinks it's sweet too!" Darn she always gets me!

"Thanks Kim, and Jack, see when someone does something great, like save a life, or _win a spelling bee!_ They deserve recognition! Milton said as he pushed open Nakamora the Custodian's room to find news articles and giant trophies for sumo wrestling.

"WHOA" we all exclaimed.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked

"Our custodian is king of the babies!" Jerry exclaimed.

_**Jack's POV**_

Nakamora had done his famous "Nakamora Stomp" but when Principal Taters came runnning over and yelled at Nakamora Milton stepped up and ended up getting Nakamora fired! Milton and Jack were now walking to the dojo together.

"Milton what were you thinking?" I asked

"I was thinking I could be a hero like you Jack!" he replied.

"Like me? I'm not a hero!" At that moment a burglar came running by with a women's purse so I tripped the robber and threw the purse back to the owner. "What were we talking about?"

"Oh you were just talking about not being a hero!" We both walked into the dojo in time for Rudy to call a "Group Meeting".

"Guys why is Whimpy Mchugey still here?" Rudy asked.

"The guys been through a lot Rudy, we found out why he left Japan in shame" Milton answered.  
"65 wins in a row and some roockie comes and throws him out of the ring like a piece of moldy bread!" Eddie stated

"You guys hiding pears over there?" Nakamora asked.

"There's no pears darling" Kim reasured him. I wish she would reasure me, wait where did that come from?

"Even worse he lost his life savings!" I said bringing me out of my mini transe.

"How?" Rudy asked.

"He went on a game show called 'Are You Willing To Lose Your Life Savings'" I replied.

"Fix this!" Rudy stated one last time before he left.

"Hey guys I got an idea!" I said.

_**No One's POV**_

"Welcome to Nakamora's comeback match!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Ok Nakamora limber up, let's do this!" Jerry exclaimed as he slapped Nakamora and ended up hitting skin. "Oh wow skin on skin, that was pretty akward!

Nakamora's oponent showed up but when Nakamora sees who it is he runs into Rudy's office.

"Nakamora you can't hide in here or anywhere!" Jack stated.

"I'm not going out there, that's the guy that beat me!" Nakamora said as Kim rushed in the room.

"Guys we have to give them a fight." she said. No one noticed that Milton had sneaked out.

Suddeny they heard the crowd cheering and they see Milton fighting Nakamora's oponent Yamasaki. When Milton is almost hurt badly Nakamora steps in and wins the fight, taking back his pride. After Jack coms and talks to Milton.

"Milton that was awesome you were a real hero!" Jack exclaimed.

"Really?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, you know what else is awesome? Pants, seriously dude put some on!"


End file.
